Imperfect is Perfect
by Kuroi Kokoro 09
Summary: They deny that they deserve the other, for they have many of their own flaws. However, little do they know that when two imperfect beings come together, the missing gaps can be filled up by the other, and they will form the most perfect picture.


**In fact, I should be doing some other non-writing-related stuff, but I've got so much time with me now and the ideas of new stories keep popping up! So, he-heh! Hey, I'm not totally slacking from my other work here!**

 **Anyhow, I've been reading quite an amount of IchiHime stuff (hearty thanks and many cookies to those great authors for great stories!), and although I really want to write for some other pairings (or I should say " _work_ on them" - I _am_ writing one TouRin, one RenRuki and quite a few NaruSaku), I couldn't help but work fervently on this! I really love writing them!**

 **Okay, let's get the reading on the road!**

* * *

 **Imperfect is Perfect**

…Okay! I know I'm going to say cheesy stuff, so what?! Shoot me dead! I'm not gonna take them back anyway, so suck it up! Alright, here I go…

Anyone who lays eyes on Inoue for the first time would say that she's truly a piece of eye candy. First off, she has a great body that all the girls in our school are jealous of, and all the boys—and I'm not talking about me! And I have _absolute_ faith in Ishida and Chad that they'd never even have that idea in the first place!—would give everything to get into her skirt to have a fling with her. Then she has great looks, and I dare say she definitely can win the Miss Universe Pageant. Her long curly hair, an orange hue of one or two shades darker than mine, flows like a veil in the breeze as she walks past you. Rosy chubby cheeks, pink full lips with a smile always at the corners…oh, have I mentioned her eyes? They are the best thing of her physically. Rounded and watery, and they're a lovely smoky grey, but unlike real smoke they never conceal any of her emotions; heck, she's so bad at that you can always read her like a book, or even look into her soul! But then, yeah, her eyes always speak for her.

But those who know her in depth would say she is beyond that. Maybe I should start by pointing out all her traits: friendly to both her friends and new strangers, sensitive to others' physical, mental and emotional state, peace-loving for she detests fights and arguments—meaningless or not—more than anyone I've known or heard of, kind to every soul round the clock, clever that her academic scores are surprisingly on par with Ishida, ridiculous with her implausible imagination and unappetizing concoctions, perceptive as being able to let people see the better sides of ugly things or the goodness in the worst scum. You may think that girls with looks tend to be haughty and bossy like some queen-of-the-world, but never in her case. Many people who know her see her like a true princess, but her friends see her like a queen.

To our little group of four, Inoue is something greater than what I just said. If she's not with us, I'm hundred-percent sure that Ishida, Chad and I won't have lived to now, and we'd have long been permanent residents in Soul Society. After all—I'm not incurring Unohana-san's or Kirinji-san's wrath here—no one in the Real World, Soul Society, Hueco Mundo and even the Soul King Palace can perform feats that transcend into the Gods' realm of restoring things to their former states—I mean yeah, Kirinji-san's hot spring is really marvellous, but the point is you're risking your life just to get to a dip, and it only works on beings with strong reiryoku. It's not just her healing or defensive shields, but you would want to constantly bask in her reiatsu. It's so warm and welcoming like the Sun in winter, and tension-relaxing like lying on the softest sand on the beach and listening to the lapping waves. She is just like my dear deceased mother, shining brilliantly like the Sun, attracting many people into her gravitational force. I can't say how glad I am to be able to be in her orbit.

No matter how you see it, Inoue Orihime is such a marvellous person that it's not just how others say, but I can see that I, Kurosaki Ichigo, don't deserve her.

I'm the total polar opposite to Inoue, for I have the meanest scowl ever, I am hot-headed with a nasty temper to go with and I don't show much respect to quite a train of people. When someone picks a fight with me, I can't help but retaliate, and I _must_ say that they tend to get violent and bloody. If I get hurt I would burden her to patch me up again, and she'll give me that hurt look which stabs my heart so badly I can't help but feel depressed. When she has that face, I know it's because of me, and it's me who has brought hurt upon her, which is the last thing I'd ever do. I swear that I've tried to keep hurt and pain at bay from her, but I'm doing a miserable job.

Heh, like a Goddess can ever come to notice a delinquent…but no! Out of all the boys, she chose ME! Look, not that I'm not grateful—hell, I was _ecstatic_ to hear her confession! But what does she sees in me for her to bow her noble head to look at me? I just don't have the slightest idea…

vl * 3 * lv

Err…he-heh! Oh my god! I'm so nervous to talk about Kurosaki-kun! This is so embarrassing! He's not around now, right?! No? Good…

Well, there's his appearance at the top of the list of his great things. He's been tall and lean-built, and after he became a Shinigami and got trainings he got more muscular that…that…oh, I can't believe that I'm saying he's _hot_! I've seen his bare upper torso on the occasions when I had to heal him, and that is a body many men are dying to have! NO! I'm not going to talk about his muscles and abs! Just to let you know that his body is a masterpiece graced by gods! Let's move on to his face! Aw…I can even see his face with my eyes closed! Again with a lean and the most handsome face the world has ever seen, thin lips, strong jawline, sharp nose, and under those two forever-scowling brows are the most breath-taking eyes I've ever laid my eyes on. Kurosaki-kun is a man of actions. But then there are times when things can only be conveyed with words and he finds them hard to put in words, his eyes will speak for him, and then they will be so bright that none in the universe can stop him.

No matter what Tatsuki-chan or Ishida-kun say about him, Kurosaki-kun has a great character to go with his blessed looks. The others call him stubborn, but I say he's persistent in pursuing his goals. Some see him to be crude and outspoken, but it is just so Kurosaki-kun-like that he can outshine all the others. He puts the wellbeing of those who he cares before him, and he won't hesitate to put himself before them to become their shields, and I should know for I'm on the receiving ends in many of such occasions, and he's my knight in shiny "black" armour—or robes. I said he's a man of actions, and he never backs down from his made promises. He used to have a reputation of a fight-seeking punk because of his hair, but ever since he saved one of our schoolmates from harassing boys his reputation changed. In no time he has his own fan-club with girls swooning and even fawning, but he turned them all a blind eye! Oh, Kurosaki-kun, sometimes you're such an oblivious klutz!

Those are just how I see him in the normal way, and it also extends to the times when he's a Shinigami. Despite knowing that he may get more serious wounds in that form, I can't help but love the sight of him in bellowing Shihakushou, brandishing Zangetsu proudly and making the blade gleam, which reflects his solemn resolve. Kurosaki-kun's reiatsu is crushingly heavy, which is the sign of his strength, and I love the moments when I sense it, as if he is enveloping me and assuring me that he will win and return to us as a glorious victor. He is always so strong, and even in the most desperate times he would always find a way to overcome all the adversaries. When I behold the blue light of a Getsuga Tenshou, I can see hope; when he does it with his Bankai, I know that he will wash everything away with the darkness. Although I was once terrified by his Hollowfication, Kurosaki-kun is still Kurosaki-kun, and he will protect me and never let that berserk part of him hurt me.

I didn't expect anything from this remarkable man when I confessed—I just want to be honest to both of us, but the next day when he told me that he also loves me… _I had a breakdown!_ I could never guess that it'd be such an outcome! Me, _the_ Inoue Orihime, renowned as an avid dreamer, a clueless and naïve girl with a hideous appetite and a constant damsel-in-distress, am the one who caught his eyes?! It's too good to be true! So I did the only thing I could do to wake up from this dream…

I banged my head against the wall behind me. And hard.

Of course he's horrified at first, he-heh! But then he started to laugh heartily and said that I was just the same one he's fallen in love with! Then he hugged me! Oh my dear God! I… _I just don't know what to do anymore!_

vl * 3 * lv

Under the shadow of a tree from prying eyes, a group of five huddled together behind the trunk. Two grinned from ear to ear, one tried to keep a poker face, one remained expressionless and one gnawed his handkerchief like a rabid dog.

"Okay, we've seen enough. Let's go before they spot us." Mizuiro signalled, but Tatsuki stopped him, her eyes gleaming with sinister evilness.

"No way in hell! I'll imprint this into my mind as torment material!" She said, but happy for her two greatest friends, as they were like a jigsaw puzzle, interlocking to fill one's weakness with the other's strength and forming a perfect picture.

But then Keigo slipped, banging his head on the trunk. He whined loudly, and many hands shot out and reached to his mouth to muffle it. Too late.

The orange-heads froze stiffly, and in a second the air became heavy and dark with murderous intent. The group gulped as not only Ichigo, but also Orihime glared at them with narrowed eyes like raptors. It was no "not good"; it was "really bad".

"I think it's time to run." Chad said nonchalantly like talking about the weather.

"I can't agree with you more, Sado-kun." Uryuu said as they vanished, thanks to their powers, leaving the livid couple to chase hotly after the other unluckier three.

* * *

 **So what do you think? Please leave me a lovely review! ^^**


End file.
